A Queen Like Me
by Lunastar96
Summary: Lucy leaves fairy tail for a while, to train. Only to find out that she is the supposed to be the queen of the dragons and fairy's. Happen's after the GMG.
1. Chapter 1: Training

This story is going to be about Lucy, I don't know yet, about who she is going to end up with. I hope this is going to be a good, story. I may never now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail.

* * *

Summary: Lucy leaves fairy tail for a while, to train. Only to find out that she is the supposed to be the queen of the dragons and fairy's. Happened after the GMG.

Chapter 1

I sat here at the bar, and could help myself to smile at the cheery Guild. It's been like this all week after we won back the title the strongest guild in Fiore back from saber tooth. Everything was back to normal again. But I could nothing but to feel depressed at the thought.

I just felt weak. That I could do anything, at that point with Minerva. 'Sigh' and I laid my head down at the table. "Mira-Chan do you think that I'm weak?"  
"No why would you think that Lucy." Said Mira. "Because I didn't do so well in the GMG." I said, "Don't say that. The other team cheated and the other person didn't have feelings at all." "So show them and the whole world next time, what Lucy Heartfilia can do." She said. "Thanx a lot, Mira-Chan I feel a lot better now." I said. But I felt not that at all, I just put a smile on my face to show that I where fine with it. I just feel hopeless. "Good night." I said and went out of the guild. As I walked home, I thought of an idea that I should train for a couple of years and get to show them of what I can do.

I locked up, and went into my apartment. I went to my desk and sat down to write a travel plan, the first place I should go is to my mother's island, Ruji-Island. And start training there. I wrote a letters to my team meats and to the guild. I called the out Virgo to help me, pack up things I would like to have with me into a storage in the celestial world. In a flash of smoke, she disappeared.

The first thing I did in the morning were to, jump into the shower to think about that strange dream I had dreamt that night. I could help but to dream about dragons and my mother and that they needed a queen soon. 'What a strange dream.' I took on my cloths, and said good bye to my apartment. I went to the guild. I was glad that my teams were on a mission with Lissana to day and would not be here. So I had my letters, with me. "Mira are master here today?" I asked. "Yes, do you need something?" "No." I just said. I could feel tears that threatened to show them self's while I walked up the staircase.

I knocked on master's door. "Come in" I heard a tiny voice said. I went in, there stood master and waited.

Masters pov

I saw up from my paper work, danm, Natsu's, can't he just be nice in a while, when he is on a mission. "Come in" I said. I wonder who it could be, I saw it was Lucy. No one's never been up here for ages, so I wonder what it could be. That she wants to talk about.

"What is it my dear" I asked.

Lucy's pov

I was just standing there, waiting for him to say something. He was just sitting there, deep in thought about something. So I waited, for him to say it. "What is it my dear?" Master said. 'It's now or never'. "I want to leave the guild, for a while to train." I said, with tears in my eyes. "Why. Why do you want to?" I could see that he held in tears. "Since I want to be stronger, I want's to protect my nakama. I'm doing it for myself to." I said. "If it is that what you want, I won't stop you, how long would you be gone?" "Just couple of years, I will write to you and come back." I said to him. "Then I have to remove you guild mark. He laid his hand over, the mark and it disappeared. "I hope you could give this letters to my team mates. And say not to follow me. It's something I have to figure out on my own."I turned to him and gave him two letters. "Of course, I can."

I went out through the back door; I couldn't manage to be asked many questions from the others. I went to the station, and bought a ticket to Hagaron. Since there was harbored, and take a boat out to the island.

As I went on the train, I could hear some familiar voices come out of the train and I could help but to say "Sorry you guy's"

* * *

**What do you guys say about my new story so far? **

**Its interesting to write, it so far. I hope it's not to cliché. I don't know if I'm going to have a romance in it. So help me, find a paring that fits in this story ?**


	2. Chapter 2: mother

Chapter 2.

Lucy's Pov

The train ride to Hagaron, what more can you say the trip, was boring. I had no one to talk to. 'How can I survive, a few years alone?' I cursed to no one in particular.

I went down to the harbor, to see if there was someone there that could take me to Reji-island. The trip is just like five hours by boat. "Are there someone here that can take me to Reji-Island?" "Here I can take you, but there is always something's that's stops us from going there." "Oh, is there. I own it. So thank you for taking me there." I said to him. And went to the little boat, walked and sat me.

After a while, "What's your name" I said to him. "My name is Shin Hito. Why do you want to go there?" "I want there to train, to become stronger." I said. "I've tried to come in on the island, but I can't get in." "Oh, we are here, Good luck." He said. I walked out of, of the boat and said goodbye to him. 'So this is Reji-island. I walked for a little while; to I came to a lake. It was beautiful, full of flowers in every color.

*Grrr* I turned around, to see a big dragon standing there with sharp teeth. "How did you make it in here?" She said with a high and scary voice. "I, I own it…" "Are you Layla's daughter?" "Yes, Lucy Heartfilia. I though all dragons had disappeared, long ago?" "No, we went away, because you mother died. So we went to the dragon universe." "You, said my mother, why?" "Yes, your mother was our Queen." After she said that I passed out.

Natsu's POV.

I sat here in the Guild, looking for Lucy. We had just come home from our mission with Lisanna. I were looking forward to see her again, and take her out on a mission just us two with happy. "Hi, guys where is Lucy?" "I don't know, fire brat." "What did you say, ice princess?" And we began to fight like we always do. "Do I hear fighting" said Erza. "No… No sir." "Good. Come so go we to her apartment."

When we came, there. No one was home.

"Guy's there are some letters for the guild here."

**Sorry, for the late update. I stop here; I don't know where this story is going yet. **


	3. Chapter 3: Letter

Chapter 3.

_When we came, there. No one was home.  
"Guy's there are some letters for the guild here."_

Natsu's POV

'That's strange' I thought. She has never done it before. "Come let's take this letters to the guild." Said Erza. Both me and Gray just nodded or heads and went with it. When we came to the guild, everyone was shocked that, they didn't have Lucy, with them. I handed the letters to Erza.

Erza's pov

'I've never seen that Natsu have been this worried, about anything. I thought that he would have run after her by now.'

"I've got some letters her for all of us." I said and began to read it out aloud.

_Dear Fairy Tail_

_Hi, everyone and sorry that I didn't say anything about me leaving. But I needed to figure something out for myself. And train, for it. And I want to be of some help. _

_Erza: You were like a sister to me and I'm going to miss you while im gone._

_Gray: you were like a brother I never had and kip fighting Natsu. Since I'm going to beat you when I am home again. _

_Natsu: I don't know what to say to you, you are so oblivious sometimes. But confess to 'her' all ready. Do it for her. You know who I mean. _

_Happy: I am going to miss your bragging about fish all the time. _

When I were done reading, everyone was crying and wishing for her to come back. While I Natsu and Gray went to master's office. Natsu knocked down the door. "Where is Lucy going?" Said Natsu. "She didn't say, and said not to go looking for her." Said Master Makrov. As he tried to hold in tears. "Come, here guys. We are going out to look for her." I said while I dragged them out.

Lucy's P.O.V

When I woke up, I could see a wonder full landscape. Many difference trees and flowers. 'It's so pretty' I laid on a dragon, as she flied through the sky. "Witch dragons are you really? And where am I?" I asked. "I am the celestial dragon, Luna. You are in the dragon realm now. Since you mother was the previous queen, that's makes you the heir to the throne Lucy." Said Luna. I was stunned for a second there. "Why just now? What am I doing?" "Because now you found us on the island, you wanted to become stronger. And as our queen we dragons are going to train you." Said Luna to me. 'Yes, just you wait. I'm going to beat you Natsu.' "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it all ready." I said with confidence in my voice.  
"Look up a head princess" Lund said.

I looked up a head, to see a big white castle. She arrived on the balcony, and changed to her human form. She had long blue her, brown eyes and had a long fine white dress.

"Are you ready to meet the other dragons, Lucy?"

* * *

**Here are the next chapter, hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Introduction's

Chapter 4: Introduction's

"_Are you ready to meet the other Dragon's, Lucy?"_

I can still not quite believe it, that I'm here, that my mother was the queen and I'm the heir to the throne. And that I am here in the dragon realm to train to become an elemental dragon slayer and the queen. I wonder witch dragon I'm going to train with first.

I went in besides Luna, "of course, I want to meet them, Luna." I said. I heard that she chuckled at my excitement. "What?"  
"Don't get too excited for your training, Lucy. It's going to be hard." Luna said to me. "Don't kill the joy, for her. It's the first time in a long time that, she gets to see something her mother gave her. But I warn you, Lucy. I'm not going easy on you." He chuckled darkly. 'Gees, cant dragons be more oblivious the they already are?' I thought to myself. Luna began to say, what his name were but I beat her to it. "So you must be Igneel?" It was easy to get to that conclusion; by the way he spoke and looked. He had red spiky hear and a red trendy cloths and eyes.

"How did you know that" He said with wonder in his eyes. Now we were seated in the kitchen. "I've heard so much, from your son Natsu." I said as I looked around there room. I could see that, Metalicana, Grandeeney were presented and the light dragon and the shadow dragon and the ice dragon and earth and lightning dragons were, there. 'Wait, didn't I just say Weisslogia and Skaidrum, didn't Rouge and Sting kill there dragons.'

"Oh, so you know my son? How is he?" Igneel said. 'I can see why, he likes you so much.' "He is destructive, always destroying things I can say. We are in the same guild together." At this everyone that were there, laugh at that statement.

I could almost say that this comes almost too naturally to me. Like I've grown up here to be in this role. 'It's quite surprising'

"So you two, must be Metalicana and Grandeeney?" I said to no one in particular. Metalicana had black heir like Gajeel. Pierced ears, and black t-shirt and black jeans that was holes in it. Grandeeney had blue glowing heir, diamond eyes, and a sweet blue/Gray dress. The first one to speak up were Grandeeney. "So you know Wendy, how is she?" I could tell that she was worried. "She is doing just fine, have a lot of friends." I said smiling thinking of her, with a fond memory. The next was Metalicana, "Good that you're done, bratty…" That was it and Grandeeney, punched him in the head. I just laugh at that. So he continued "So how's my son doing?" "He is doing fine, but so antisocial. And I'm sure that he likes my best friend Levy." I finally say's. At that he just nodded and we went on and ate some food.

"And you four guy's there, who are you?" I couldn't wait; I just had to ask them. At that said a Dragon that I had to say was Weisslogia, "Princess finally you asked about us!" 'So true, just like Sting.' I thought. "I am Weisslogia the light dragon; this is my brother Skiadrum the shadow dragon." "Hello." 'Just like Rough, he doesn't say much.' "Hi." I said. Weisslogia had, everything white, white long hair, gray eyes, white jeans and shirt. Skiadrum had a Dark purple cloak, short dark blue hair and matching jeans and shirt.

"So the fathers of Sting and Rouge, eh?" I asked them. At that they just looked at me, with opened moth and eyes, and looked pretty shocked for that matter. "You know them too?" They said in unison. I just rolled my eyes. "Yes, but I'm not that good of a friends with them as I am with Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu. Since they are in a Guild or Rival Guild named saber tooth. The thing is about them is they are going around telling that they killed their dragons." When I said the last part, they went stiff and began to laughs. 'Of course there are a lot more force to it if you're going to have if you will kill a dragon.' "So, we just pretended to die, if it is that what you mean. Eh rival, then we have to make you stronger in our magic than them, so that you can beat their pride." At that they smiled.

Now the other two dragon came up and introduced them self's. "My name is Uie, the Ice dragon. I don't have a daughter or a son, if you are thinking like that. And this is my sister Eri the Earth dragon." Uie Said. "Hello, there princess. I don't either have a son or daughter." Said Eri. "It's okay, you two." I said, reassuring them that it was okay.

Uie was very cute, she a pure white hair, white eyes, a small top that just went over her belly. (Like Canna's, just longer.) And blue shorts. Eri had long sparky white hair with some green in it, and a long green summer dress.

"Princess?" I heard Luna say. "Yes, Luna." I said to her. "There are one dragon, you should know about, it's sparky; the lightning dragon. He is just going to be here when you are going to train with him and he is quite grumpy." "Oh... Okay." I said nervously. "It's not that bad Lucy. But now I'm going to show you you're room." Said Luna.

We said goodbye, to the others. We came in to a room, that I could tell were going to be mine in these years. It had a bed and table and bookcase with all kinds of books. "Here is your room; you can decorate it just like you will have it. And I suggest if you go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Said Luna. "Who am I going to train with firs?" I asked her, my curiosity taking over. "She just looked at me, chuckled darkly. "Here is the list, you are going to train with me, got it?" I nodded at her as she went through the doors.

'That was many dragons. To think that I'm the QUEEN of Those makes me crazy.' 'Oh, well.' I thought to myself. I called out Virgo. She helped me, get my stuff and got them on the right places. My cloths in the closet and my latter case to my mother in a draw on the desk. She disappeared after that.

I went to the bed; I fell asleep all most as soon as my head fell on the pillow. My last thought was. 'It's going to be hell of long years ahead of me.'

* * *

**That was many dragon's, name and faces. Oh… But at last it's not boring to write about it. **


	5. Chapter 5 Celestial dragon, History

Chapter 5: Training with the Celestial Dragon and The History.

_I went to the bed; I fell asleep all most as soon as my head fell on the pillow. My last thought was. 'It's going to be hell of long years ahead of me.'_

Lucy's P.O.V

When I woke up, I went to take a shower, very fast on. I went and took on me, a sport shorts and a sweet little top, with blue borders I also had a blue ribbon tied in my hair. 'So, today is the day I shall train with Luna, I hope the training isn't too hard.' I went to the Kitchen, to get some food down in my stomach before I'm going to train.

"Are you ready, for training Lucy? I'm waiting on the outside." I ate up real quickly, and went to get Luna. I found her in her dragon from, "Get on, we are going to my place. There you can train, and get to know me better." So I did just like she said. 'This is quite fun to do, I get to see almost all things. Its many differences places scattered around. Almost every place have ha blue sky.

There we were, it was night. I think all the times since she is the Celestial Dragon. There I were stars, all around the place. I could see every constellation, of my key's and many more. So I guess that some of my power I get her is about my spirits keys. 'Maybe we are going to concentrate on my magical powers.' Where my thoughts. "You can get off, of me now." I jumped down, and waited for instructions, from her. "What am I learning to day?" I asked her. "The first thing is that you should sit down, and mediate." She said that. I didn't quite understand, but I did any way. ""Concentrated on you surrounding, feel the stars, the wind the heat."

I went over in a lite meditation stage, the more I were like in this state I could feel everything better. I don't know how long I sat like this, all the more I could feel and know what was out there. I could almost hear the faint breading to dragons, miles away. I already know the stars, I could feel them. It was a great feeling. "I think you got the feeling now, Lucy." Luna said, and I was already standing up. I was quite lightheaded, but it soon went away. I could still feel my surrounding clearly. "Can you feel your surroundings?" "Luna I can feel them loud and clear." I said back. "Jump back on, I'm taking you to a place that's better to train, other methods."

We came to a little clearing, with trees. "Here you are going to train, alone on the methods you got from the other dragon's slayers, just so you know it 'Star dragon slayer roar' you just add Star first." "I must get to a meeting now, see you when you have mastered the celestial way of the dragon" Luna said, and fly away. "Hey, how am I going to learn?" I yelled at her. 'She was helpful' I started to try. I placed my hands on my mouth and yelled out 'star dragon slayer roar' and just a hand full of stars came out and it didn't even harm a flies.

After some training, I went and search for food. Berries, apples fruits. I made a fire pit, and made an open fire. It took some time to get it going, but all in all I made it. I went to the river and got two fish that I took on the fire. I ate it, I were quite hungry. I found a tree, and made it quite comfterbal, and slept actually quite well.

I woke up quite early, and went to work. The first thing I did was medeteiding for a while. I could almost do everything I just needed to perfect them. 'A little bit more now, and I have it.' I thought only to myself. I yelled out attack after attack and I made it. I where quite happy, that I made it without whipping out all my magic energy. Now I had mastered this, I could go, to the castle. So I began to run. My awareness had increase, and I could smell and hear where I was supposed to go. I came to the castle in time for dinner. I said hello to everyone. "Hi, Lucy. Have you mastered it already?" Said Luna. She seemed surprised. "Yes, Luna. It was pretty easy, since I'm a Celestial mage." I said proud of myself. "Good, here." She gave me a necklace of a star, to me. I looked up at her question.

"This is an elemental necklace, that helps you in your power and something you mother wanted you to have. You are going to get a thing from every element you masters from every dragon." "Oh, it's beautiful." I said, while I took I on. "You said my mother, how was she?" I asked, since I wonder all the time how, she was like, since she died long time ago and I didn't know she was the queen then.

"So you want, to know how you mother was?" "Yes, Luna I want to know." I asked her begged her. "First lets ate, food."

We sat us down, in chairs. Every dragon's where seated around us. "Then you must know about our dragon instinct, the history of us and how your mother became our queen. Because you are basely becoming a dragon and are going to become our queen. 'With this training.'" Luna said, to me. I nodded. It was logical, to know the ways of a dragon and how it's going to work for me.

"So let's begin with our history. It's going to get a long story, so listen up, Lucy it includes you and how long you are going to live, and stuff like that."  
'Wow, that was many things. But it includes me, so why not' I thought. "Start I Said.

"Okay, Lucy. You have to know it, since you are out queen."  
I nodded for her to start the story.

"So Lucy. Everyone in here is at least, 400 years old. And I should probably say it. You are going to live at last 200 years or so." "Since you are Layla's daughter." 'That was socking.' I thought, to myself. But I haven't even begun my life. I'm just 18. "And every dragon, have a mating season, so you are going to have to be careful around us, and you around us when that time is here. That's a season; there we dragons are out to find a mate. But all we around here have a mate. So you don't have to be afraid."

I knew that the dragon had a season like that, but the dragon slayers also.

"But dragon's and dragon slayers are very honorable; we just have one mate, throughout life. We stick by, her/him. That means that we can't go a day without them, without falling sick. So think over, it before they mark you as their own." Luna said very seriously. "That was a lot, more to it. It's once a year. When is it?" I asked. They looked at me, and she said. "Mostly in the spring, 3 weeks in April month. So be careful, when you are going back to Earhland, then in that moth." Said Luna.  
'Now I get it, that moth it's going to get difficult. When I'm in a guild, I hope they are going to understand it. And I hope now one of them is my mate.' 'I hope it's someone, I am going to like.' "I think I've told you, what's important about us dragons. So how about you mother." "She was very beautiful, and kind to all of us." "Everyone miss her greatly. She liked us, and treated us fairlly. Protected us went it was dangerous to go. Sometimes we went with her to Earthland to, be there for her." "Those that weren't afraid of humans went there and stayed there. And took orphaned children and learned them magic, and they became us. Some of us did. Someone just stayed there for fun, and found a mate. And got children of their own. Just like you mother. She came here once a month to take care, and to see if everything was in the right place. After you were born, was a happy period in her life, she was happy. That day when she died, everything was a chaos in the dragon realm, and we had to leave, everything behind, and go there to strengthen it. So it was her spirit that summoned us there. And we have been her ever since, and waited for you to come, and that we could teach you." "So, one day we could come back and, reunite with our children."  
"I'm happy; I can be of some help. I hope I can be strong enough, so I can help you guy's with that. Since Natsu misses you a great deal, Igneel. They miss also every one of your children." I said, with tears in my eye. And every dragon almost, started crying. When I said that. "So that means that you have many years ahead of you with training. Lucy!" "I can say, that this were every history of you mother, Lucy. She would be proud of you, today." Igneel said.  
"Thank, you." I said back.

"I think you are going to need a good day's rest, since you are going to train with Grayeeney tomorrow." Luna said.

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6 Grandeeney and Fairy's

Chapter 6: Grandeeney and Fairy's

_"I think you are going to need a good day's rest, since you are going to train with Grayeeney tomorrow." __Luna Said__._

_"Good Night."_

I went into my room. I wasn't quite sleepy yet, so I stayed up for a while. I found a book, about some spells. It was about portals, 'It could be nice to send letters through a portal, to master' and I found a book about to send/and to read minds of my enemy or send things through.

It didn't take a long time to, get to know this spells and to make them mine. So I slowly wrote a letter to master Makrov and all my friends back in fairy tail. But I didn't quite tell my friends yet about the whole queen thing. When it was done, I opened a portal to my master office. 'I hope it gets there though.' But I perfected it, with my own hands, so it will work. 'I hope.'

I went to take a look on the list of trainers, and that I shall train with Grandeeney tomorrow. I can't wait to tell something about, Wendy. I went to sleep hoping to get a good start on my training.

Back at the Guild. Makrov P.O.V

The guild hasn't been the same, now that Lucy has been gone. Team Natsu, tries to find her still. But haven't yet to find her. It's fighting between them, but not that much as before. It's quite boring. If I can say so myself, but it's like that, that makes us Fairy Tail.

I went back in to my office again. I still had some paper work from the counsel, some stupid team, destroyed a whole town again. 'Oh, he never learns.' I just smiled at that. 'Who cares?'

Something just popped up out of the blue, through a portal. I went to pick it up, I could see it was a letter.

"Uhm, from Lucy." I went and I opened it and began to read.

_Hi, Master Makrov. _

_I haven't had time yet to write yet to the quild. Something has happened, and I haven't had the time. _

_Maybe you aren't going to believe it when I say, this. But I found something out about my mother. And know I'm about to be queen of the dragons. I train with them now and it can take longer time, before I come home._

_I hope the team have, it fine without me there. If I know them right, they are still looking for me, right?  
They can just stop, because I'm not in there, I'm in the dragon realm. And if you know what's right don't say it to them, before I'm going to tell them when I come back. _

_See ya._

_Lucy. _

I cried some tears of joy. Happy that she is coming home. But the big shock was that she was the queen. But still just the Princess. I took a paper, and wrote her a letter and send it through the portal. I learned of her.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up to my, jerky alarm clock, so I got up and went to take a shower like I do every morning. Went to the kitchen to eat something before I meet up with, the sky dragon. It didn't take long before I was done with it all, and I went out to the garden to see, Grandeeney standing there. She changed to her dragon form when she saw me coming out. "Are you ready for some training, princess?" said Grandeeney. "Yes I'm ready." I said and climbed up on her back.

That place that belonged to her, had a blue sky, but it was pretty windy, I could almost not stand up. But it was nice place, it was very warm place. Despite the wind. "Here is it Lucy, going to train." "The first thing you are supposed to do is to meditate, and become familiar with your surroundings. It wasn't long before that I mastered that.

"Nice done Lucy, you are a fast learner." I was happy when she said that. I had always somewhat been that. "How is it with Wendy?" Asked Grandeeney. "She is doing just fine, and she is in the same guild that I where in. She is quite the shy girl. But Wendy enjoys it there." I could look at her, and see that she was happy. It warmed my heart, and I can't wait to tell Wendy that her mother is just finding and that she could see her again. "I have to go to a meeting, so you can train by yourself from now on." Said Grandeeney. 'Not you to' I thought. 'Shit' I'm not good working by myself. I found myself a good place to be.

'Oh, well I just have to do it.' With that said to me. I began to train. I practice first my Celestial magic. After wards I tried out my sky slayer magic. I could well say it needed improvement.

It had been more than 1 moth here on, the Sky dragon land. Now I could say that I had mastered it fully. And I'm quite proud to, say that at least. I had improved it better, and I was better at celestial magic then before. I was quicker in my move mends. My stamina have grown, I don't get so tiered now than before. My hearing, has improved and I can see more things. Every sense has improved.

Just now I was walking back to the castle, I had actually good time. And I wanted to explore it, it was after all my country. When I came to a field, with many flowers. 'I love flowers.' It just where so beautiful there. So I stayed there, sometime. I turned around, and I saw something. They were cool, and they stared at me, curiously. 'They are so tiny and pretty.'

"Who are you and how did you find this forest?" One of them said with a strong voice. I could almost hear that it was some curiosity in his tiny voice. 'So he is the boss, the fairy King, maybe?' "I was just out and explored the forest, and I was on my way home to the castle. I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla." I said.  
They were quite surprised by that, many of them cried some tears. They began to talk. I could hear some of it, but most was in another language. I didn't understand.

The first one that talked to me began to say. "It's so long, and we are happy that another queen has come. We miss you mother dearly!" He said. "I don't understand, I thought that my mother was just queen of the dragons." I said and asked at the same time. "You see, your mother was our queen to you know. She was a well-known and a loving queen of our kind." "We were surprised to, find you here, I just thought it were a rumor that the dragons had found the hair to the throne, but I guess it's true." He was quite happy. For me it was quite much to think about. 'It was not too long ago when I found out that I was the queen of dragons and now the fairies also. Just too much responsibility.'

"I am the wise man of, this fairy's. My name is Ur." He said. "We have come to a conclusion to fulfill you mothers last which. And that includes learning all that we know. When that's over with, you are our new queen." He said final. 'Looks like it will be another moth before I come to the castle.' 'But it's fun to learn many things, about me and my mother. It's nice to know that she was trusted by many.'

In this month, I learned many things. I loved hearing stories from them. Many stories off my mother. Now it was time to go home, it was a teary goodbye. "I'm going to miss, every one." I said. 'How is it that, I'm glad in every one that fast?' "Don't be a crybaby; you can call us every now and then, my queen." Said Ur, the last statement was said by everyone in the camp. "I will come to you once a month to discuss how it goes with us and paper work." "Take care everyone." I said as I walked away. They said goodbye to me.

I had on me a beautiful blue long dress. I got it from them, as a gift. It went to my knees, it had diamonds in it. They had learned me, many spells, and the history. I'm never going to forget it. It's so special. It started with the first master of fairy tail, and it ends up with me. I could read minds, perfectly now, I could block out, everyone to. Learned every spell. Too. I learned what my role is like. But the worst was the paper work. 'Now I understand why, Makrov hate it so much.' I was also much stronger.

All I could think about was that there was allot more to learn as I entered the castle.

* * *

**I hope it's good. Maybe the chapters are going to be longer. Since this story is fun to write.  
It's maybe going to be RougeXLucy story, but I don't know when he is going to come out in the story. **

**I can't wait to start on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 letters

Chapter 7: Letters

_All I could think about was that there was allot more to learn as I entered the castle._

I went in to the kitchen, to see if someone where there. As I did, I went and got some food to eat. Just then Grandeeney came in, "Hi, Lucy. Have you mastered it all ready and I can see that you have met the Fairy's!" She said. "Yes, I have mastered it. And I've trained a month with them.

"Here you go." And she gave me a beautiful bracelet, the color where blue like the sky. I fastened it hard on my hand, and it couldn't fall of. 'It thinks it is like some limiters of a sort.' "I hope you will take good care of Wendy, when you go back." She said. "Of course I would, I can't live with myself if something happened to any of them. "So don't forget that you are going to train with Igneel tomorrow, since you are done with me." She said with an obvious voice. "By the way, you look more beautiful by the minute. Just like your mother." And she went, out to something god knows what.

I went to my, room. I could see that I had a letter from Makrov, 'read it later.' I thought to myself. It been so long since my mother died, I can remember her. I know that she was beautiful. I went to the mirror; my hair had grown and was down to the middle of the back. It where always in a braid down my back. The dress I had on me was that I received as a gift, it was blue long sleeve dress, and it just fit me perfectly and I loved it.

I wrote a letter like usual to my mother. About how I where doing. 'it on time that I read the letter from, Makrov. It's long time since I've been here.' I picked up the letter and read it out aloud.

_Hi, Lucy._

_It's good to see that you have it well. There you are. Just so you know, you are right about that tree. They are looking for you and almost destroyed a whole town, in the process. _

_I didn't know there where such thing as a queen. But I took a wrong conclusion, since it clear that you are the queen. I hope you are coming back after you have gained the right, and are powerful enough. _

_Though we have got some knew guild members, since you were gone. You can well say that they don't have the best reputation in our guild but them like it here. It is Sing and Rouge. _

_Everyone in The Guild misses you._

_Makrov._

'So they have gone to Fairy Tail. I hope they haven't been a pain in the ass, my team.' I thought. 'I know how you have it Makrov, I hate the paper work.'

I wrote a letter to him again, this time I told him to read it out for the dragon slayers. I called out one of the messenger. "Sahara, can you do me a favor?" I asked, It took a little time for her to come. "Yes, I can my Queen." Sahara said. "What have I said about, calling me Queen, you can just call me Lucy." I said. "I could never do that." "Enough of that, but could you deliver this letter to Fairy Tail for me?" I said. "Something else?" She asked politely. "Yes, say it's from me and that the letter shall just be read to the Slayers." When that was said, she flew away. So I went to bed.

Makrov's P.O.V

I were still in my, boring office I haven't been away in many days I need a vacation. I hate the magic council. *Knock* I heard something knocking on my window, 'I wonder who it could be.' I opened it. In flew a little fairy. It took some time to register, what it was. "Are you Master Makrov?" "My name is Sahara." "Yes I am," I answered. 'I was so sure that they had tails.' "Here is the letter, from my Queen." And handed me a letter. "You can read it for the slayers to this time, but you must tell them the reason for my departure. And some fact's" She said. "Of course." I just said.

'Now I can say it to them, I hate lying for them.' I went out, and called every Dragon slayer up here. I think they were quite surprised, that they all had to come up. It wasn't long before everyone was up here. Natsu, Sting, Rouge, Gajeel and Wendy with the exceeds.

"You must wonder why I have called you up here." At that they nodded. "I've got a letter from Lucy so before I read it you must know a fact. Natsu she didn't went away for training, acutely she did, but to become the Queen of dragons." When that was said, everyone looked surprised. It was just so funny to see. "So come again, read the letter." Everyone said on the same time.

_Dear Makrov and everyone else that listens. _

_Sorry that I didn't say anything, I didn't know it either before I went away to train. I are now training to become the Queen. Sorry that your dragons went away, but they had no choice, in that mater. They had to help seal Acnoligia away. _

_Not long ago, I also found out that I were also the Queen of the Fairy's. And they don't have tails. It's going to become some years, until I come back. _

_I finally get it that you hate paper work, Makrov. Now that I am the queen, of fairy's. It's boring. Since they destroy everything there is sometimes. And that's the counterparts of Erza, Natsu and Gray. _

I took a break, to see if the others were with me. They were just there, and was kind 'a confused with the whole thing. Rouge asked, "So She is our Queen to, it's quite much." "I think so to" I said back. "But, here it's personal, to each of you, in the letter." So I began to read again.

_Here is something for each of the slayers._

_Natsu: I miss you a quite deal, but I hate your destructiveness. But I can tell why you are like this. Igneel is such an annoying dragon just like you. But he is kind and caring. So be you._

_Wendy: Hi, it's been a long time. Sorry I didn't tell you, I was going away. I've meet all the dragons. I've also met Grandeeney, she is kind and caring mother, and I promise you and everyone else that they are going to see you guys again. I promised her to take care of you. _

_Gajeel: Metalicana as I can see is just like you, a big grumpy old dragon. That care about you and are sorry that he had to leave. I haven't trained with him yet._

_Sting and Rouge: I hoped I knew you guy's better. Please stop going and say that you killed you're dragons. They aren't dead yet anyway. And they are sorry, it had to be like that the day, Wesslogia and Skidrum had to disappear. When I get back, I want to get to know you better. _

When I had read it done. They began to cry.

Natsu's P.O.V

That where wired.

Wendy's P.O.V

So she was the queen, my dragon told me about. I can't wait to meet her again and say hello to Lucy.

Gajeel P.O.V

Bunny girl is our queen. Can't decide before I see her.

Sing P.O.V

I knew it, they weren't dead. But why?

Rouge P.O.V

I miss him so much. And I can't wait to see her, the queen.


	8. Chapter 8 Igneel, Metalicana

Chapter 8: Igneel, Metalicana, Wesslogia and Skidrum.

Lucy's P.O.V

The next few days that I trained with Igneel, were hard. I was harder to control fire then the other elements I've had to now.

Igneel was a hard mentor. But it was so worth the time, I got closer to him, every day and he was like a father to me. It took me 4moths to master the whole element.

In these 4 moths I've been on fire, in a Vulcan in lava place. I had to get to know, it and be friend It and when that was done I could begin to, train techniques. My senses grew dramatically fast, I were already good in combat. We talked about everything. And when the day I had to do the paper work came, I did it with one time and had a few changes. So when I had mastered the Fire Dragon Slayer magic. I Got a red ring, as symbol that I where done with the training and had to go one with the next dragon.

I didn't go to the castle this time; I was picked up by Metalicana, and went to his place. It didn't surprise me that almost all iron, and a green place. He is the iron dragon. But it was beautiful; the first thing I had to do was to get to know my surroundings. And I got to know Metalicana really well to, he actually were pretty nice.

It took me also 4 months here to, to learn it. But it helped me, also in my logical thinking. I could think very fast in periods and think of a solution when I needed it most. Metalicana weren't that dragon that talked very much but when needed to be, he could talk my head on fire. When I had mastered it, I got my ears pierced, to remind me of the training. We talked pretty much about how Gajeel where and things like that to.

In these 8 moths I've been training with Igneel and Metalicana, I've grown more mature and can take care of different cases both on the dragon realm and within the Fairies. They say that I am going to be a good queen for the land and that they are proud of me.

My hair have also, changed I have it up in a ponytail. I've grown a little bit, too. And have learned many spells. I write to the guild sometime between my duties as a queen. I am not the queen yet, I've many things to learn. But right now, I have on my training cloths, since I'm going to learn from Wesslogia and Skidrum soon.

I where picked up, by Wesslogia first. The light dragon slayer. That place where a lot lighter than other places I've been. And it took longer time to master these techniques. By 6moths, I've learned from him. And I quite hate him, he is a flirt. In these moths I've learnt the way of the sword. And to be a good friend to him, at all. I've taught him to know, and are good friends. 'I miss Luna, very much by know, but I can't see her yet I've got to train with Skidrum first' and after that I can go to the palace before I'm going to training with the others. When I had mastered this magic I got a sword from him, as a gift and a symbol of our training.

Some days after wards I, got on Skidrum's shoulders. And we went to a dark place with shadows. So typical him. He was so cute, and nothing like Wesslogia. They were so different, and how can they be brothers. Skidrum where not a good talker. But I got him talking, and we became fast friends. 'I can't wait to get to know Rouge.' 'I like him all ready.'

My training with him went fast, since we got along pretty well. By fast I mean 3months. But in these years we talked, and got to know, each other. My senses where fully developed, and when I had mastered it, I got a cloak to conceal my identity and smell when I got back to Earthland.

'It has been so long since I've been to the castle; I hope everyone has it well.' By now I had on me, my things as I entered the castle. Everyone greeted me, since I was pretty famous, by now. I was used to it, by now. And I could have it any better.

I walked in to the living room and found every one there. "Hi, long time since I saw you Luna." I said. As I hugged her. "Hi, Lucy. You've grown." She said. "Yes I have. I can't wait to learn the others magic. I feel already pretty strong."  
"Of course you are, our queen." "You have already gained a reputation to be a good queen for everyone here. Go to your room, and sleep tomorrow you are going with Uie and Eri to learn from them. I'm not going to see you before you have learned the rest of the magic form them." "Then after that you are our queen and can choose if you would be here or that you want to go to your friends.


	9. Chapter 9: Ice, Earth and Lightning

Chapter 9: ICE, Earth and Lightning.

_Go to your room, and sleep tomorrow you are going with Uie first and Eri to learn from them. I'm not going to see you before you have learned the rest of the magic from them." "Then after that you are our queen and can choose if you would be here or that you want to go to your friends."_

The next morning I woke up, got ready for my training with Uie. I took on my training outfit. Sent a letter to Makrov. After breakfast I went out, to find Uie standing there. 'Oh, we are not going very far away.' I greeted her, and she greeted back again. We started to walk, until we came to a place. It were snow everywhere and a blizzard where headed or way. 'Of course, it had to be a snowy place; she is after all an Ice Dragon.' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"So Lucy are you ready for your training?"  
"I sure am. But I hope not it's going to be hard since I know fire slayer magic!" I said nervously. As I knew that ice where the enemy of fire.  
"It is going to be fine, but maybe is going to take a long time." Shrugged her shoulders. 'So, she didn't know, only time will tell.' I thought, while I looked critical at her. "What are we going to do?" I asked her. "We are going to wait to that blizzard are here." An evil glint in her eyes. 'After all, this is the last time they can torment me. So it's not a wonder why she is doing it.' I smiled knowingly at her. 'After all, I am the queen.'

When the time came, the blizzard came during an unsuspecting time.  
"It's time to, get to work." Uie said, with a clear voice. I just answered with a nod, with a look of pure joy. "Then…" She smiled. "You can take your clothes of and sit down and meditate, be one with the ice." She said. "WHAT?" I yelled, I didn't believe my ears. 'So typical of her.'  
"You heard me!" She said it with a strict voice. I didn't want to do it, but actually I didn't have a choice in the matter. I did just as she said, so I was sitting there in the blizzard in just my underwear. It was quite cold, but I didn't mind. When meditated I got used to it pretty well. There I should sit to that the blizzard where over.

It took 3 days for that damn blizzard to calm down and go away. When it had passed, she told me how I could make things in ice. Use it to attack and to defend myself in battle. And it where a long time before I mastered it completely. Since I had fire magic from Igneel somehow I mastered it in 4 months. After I could almost defeat her, and I used everything I had learned but most, the ice magic. "You are a good fighter, Lucy." She panted heavy. "Same to you, Uie." I said as I lay down on the ground sweating. "You did master it in quite a record, Lucy. I'm proud of you." "Here I give this to you." She said and handed me a locket. It was beautiful. It was handmade, and made of ice. The locked had a dragon craved on the surface. "Thank you, I'm going to cherish it." As a few tears rolled of my eyes, as I watched it. I locked it in my cloak, securely.

"Here comes Eri. Good luck, Lucy." Said Uir, I smiled back as I walked away with Eri.

As I walked away with Eri. Until we came to a place, a forest to say it that way or could I say a dirty place with mud every were. I where the earth dragon, we are talking about. "Hi, Eri what are we going to do as our training?" I asked curiously as ever. "You are going to learn archery and some survival instinct. It's not so much you learn from me, but it is enough." She said a little disappointed. "It's nothing to be disappointed in, Eri. Everyone is special." I said. I could see her face lighten up, and she smiled. "Thanx, Lucy." "Shall we begin the training?" She said. "Okay, I'm ready when you are." Came it from me. Eri took forth a bow and arrow. And handed it to me and guided me as I tried.

For me it was actually easy to do the archery and it took a better good time to get everything under control as it was 2 month, at it all. At the end, we were becoming good friends. We got along quit well and we talked about everything. When it was for me to go and train with Sparky, we said goodbye as he came in a lightning speed. He was quite an arrogant and cocky personality and love lightning.

He looked almost like a person I remembered as Laxus. You could say he was wearing a lightning clothes and where in the yellow color. Everything was yellow. He didn't have a slightest fashion sense at all. "Hello, Sparky, what the hell are we going to do?" I said angry, at his face. All he did was complaining about that he is going to train me. "We are doing combat training and to better at your thinking and reflexes." He said. I could understand that, but he is such stupid head. "Okay. Let do it then." I said.

It took me lit over 4 months to beat the crap out of, Sparky here. Then I was all of a sudden had a tattoo on my shoulder of a lightning image. "It's just a souvenir of my training with you." He said. It's just so arrogant of him. 'I could beat you every day, I swear.'

"Come on Luce, we are going back to the others." He said, and began to run, back. I just followed him.

When I went in, the others where throwing a party for me. "Congratulation for finishing the training. Lucy." Said Luna and everyone that where there and I mean every one. "Oh, yeah I forgot that you are officially or queen now, and you coronation is tomorrow." Said Grandeeney like it was a normal thought. I froze then, 'I'm going to become queen, officially!' I thought. 'Oh, shit.' "It's tomorrow, then?" I asked, every one answered yes at that. Grandeeney said

"It's best to go to bed, you have to get up early, it's a hell of a preparing to do. You must look the best, in front of everyone." Said Luna. I just said that it was unsuspectedly so soon, and went into my room, to get a good night sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Coronation and the law

Chapter 10: Coronation of The Queen and The law.

_"It's best to go to bed, you have to get up early, it's a hell of a preparing to do. You must look the best, in front of everyone." Said Luna. I just said that it was unsuspected so soon, and went into my room, to get a good night sleep._

The next morning, I woke up to a hysterics running around, 'Oh boy, what a day it is going to be.' I thought. As I got out of bath and into the shower for a relaxing bath. I first took on an outfit that were not so, fine as I went to the kitchen to get me some food. When I were done eating, Luna came in. "Are you ready for today? I'm the one that are going to get you ready for the ball or you can say the coronation." She said. "I hope I do well." I said nervously, as I got up and followed Luna back into my room.

"Please sit down here, Lucy" Said Luna as she pointed at a chair. I sat down and waited on what Luna would do. She went into a wardrobe, and came out with a beautiful red strapless dress that went all the way down to the floor. "This are the queen's official dress, you must were at special evenings. But you can also make it out to be with short sleeve, if you want to use it on normal occasions. The dress fit, my body perfectly. It was tight fitted, and had beautiful details. The dress had black diamonds, on some places at the sleeve. She also handed me a necklace that were perfectly formed as a dragon and had pearls running alongside the dragon. 'That tattoo Sparky gave me; it actually fit the dress perfect.' I thought as I saw the yellow tattoo on my back.

I where now sitting in front of a mirror, and Luna said it was time to do my hair. When I saw Igneel, come into the room my eyes widen, 'Oh no, I hope he doesn't burn of my hair.'  
"Relax, Luce. You are going to be so beautiful, that every wants to have you." Said Igneel, with a calm voice as he began to manage my hair. 'I hope he knows what he is doing.' A voice inside my head, said. He put my hair up in pigtails and weaved in some beautiful flowers in my hair. It was read roses and of course black roses to, it had to match the dress. He also, put on some red ear rings.  
I got my makeup done by, Igneel to. Red lips, with black eyeshades on my eye laches.

When that was done, after a while I where ready to get in to the ball room.

I went through some gigantic doors. The room where well-lit, with a gigantic chandelier in the middle of the room. I came out on a stage, with Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney. Then everything went quiet when I sat down on the chair as Grandeeney began to speak to every on that where present in the room. I listen to here all the way, when the time came in the end of her speak a little sweet girl came up, with a tiara in hand and gave it to Grandeeney. She where so cute, and I always smile to everyone. Everyone seemed to be happy, and spoke and where happy to have a new queen, again.

After a while after I go the crown, there were a party and got to know, some of my people. I'm after all their Queen.

* * *

I sat here in my office, writing on some papers I had to be done with about the new law, I wanted to create. So after a hectic Year, after I became Queen. The law got about how we, dragons should be when or if they would want to live in the human world.

This year was a whole lot pain, got to really know how paperwork got to be, real boring. It was a whole a lot responsibility to, be queen but it's kind of fun to be.

The Law involves how they could live in peace, with humans and what they would expect if doing something wrong. The law involves also how they are going to expose that they are dragons and also that they can learn children in their magic capabilities. At all this year have prepared this law and the law is finished. 'Done with it, finally.' As I singed it. The law where now finite.

It was the best thing I could do for them after my mother died. 'I want to go to Fairy tail soon.' I thought as I sat here.

After a while I walked to the kitchen, to get me some food. As I met on Igneel and Grandeeney and Metalicana. "Hello everyone." I said as I got down on a chair. "Hi." Everyone said back happy as always, when I talk. "So are you finished with the Law you have promised the people?" Grandeeney said a slight bit curious. "Yes, it is done. So everyone can travel there and so on." I was proud of myself that I had come some so far at all. 'It comes so naturally.' "Good, now let's eat!" Came it from Metalicana. "So are you going to go and live there again? Lucy." Asked Igneel. "Of course I want to! I must do it too soon. I promised the fairy tail master to come." I where happy, I going to meet Makrov soon. 'It's so long ago.' "Good, we wanna go with you, Lucy." Said Grandeeney, as she glanced around the room. "Yes of course you can, come." Excitingly I am happy for it, that I didn't have to go alone. "After all you must have some protection, Luce." Igneel said, as he looked up at me with a mischievous smile. "Okay, Igneel. So in two-day's time I'm ready to go. So I hope you are ready to meet your children." I said as I went to my room to stand a letter to fairy tale and prepare them that I'm coming home.

At the Guild:

The guild whereas noisy as usual, fighting and be as crazy as always. Mira-Jane was at the bar and talked to everyone. At a table sat there five dragon slayers and hoped that their dragons where alive and hoped to see them soon.

"LISTEN up BRATS." Said Makrov. Every person dropt what they were doing and heard on what Makrov had to say. "I've got a letter from Lucy here." At that everyone cheered and where happy they got a letter from her again. "Shut Up" Makrov said and began to read from the letter.

_Dear Guild. _

_Long time since the last time, huh? I hope everything is the same as it used to be. I've held a secret contact with Master the whole time, and not you guys for a reason I can't explain in a letter, so you have to wait and ask me when I'm coming home. _

_I'm coming to the guild in two days' time, so prepare. _

_Dragon slayers I hope I can expect a good fight went I come home? Eh. So just you watch, I'm gonna beat every one of you. If you Makrov, began to be nervous of that, so don't worry I'm not gonna destroy anything or the guild. And if they destroy something, you can expect that Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney are gonna punch them. _

_So you just wait. _

_See ya_

_Lucy._

Everyone was stunned to silence at that. But it soon broke out in sheers at it someone where coming home. But it stopped soon as someone said "So how do Lucy know the dragons?" they turned their heads to look at where the voice where coming from and it came from Levy. Everyone thought about it for some time after that but relaxed and waited for Lucy to explain.

The dragon slayers where going, crazy in their head. They were quite exciting for a good fight with her. They knew her secret and Wendy where nervous since she knew she was the queen. And knew she would be strong. But the others didn't seem to notice that.

* * *

**That's this chapter. I hope you guys like it. So the next chapter Lucy is going back to the Guild, but I don't know what will happen yet so, any suggestions?**


	11. Chapter 11: Home

Chapter 11: Home.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Are you ready to go Luce?" I heard Grandeeney say. I where still in my room getting ready. "Wait a minute, coming soon." I said as I got my cloak on. I had to have everything on me, like the bracelet and the ring from Igneel, and a star locket from Luna, and the sword from Wesslogia, my ice watch and my bow and arrow from Eri. I had on my red strapless dress; I had on my coronation day, but had a short sleeve on and some red ear rings that matched.

Virgo helped me to pack my things. I packed some books, my letters to my mom some were teddy bears I got throughout the years I've been here. Some papers those were quite impotent that I had whit me. That where about my reason for being queen. When I got all set and done, I went out to the others. They were already set to go. Igneel, had on a white t-shirt with a red dress jacket and red pants and his shoes where all plain-looking they were white. He also had a red cloak on him, that will conceal his identity and smell, with him had he a little bag, with what he needed. Metalicana had his letter jacket with a white t-shirt on. His jeans where all black, with metal pieces that hanged on them. His shoes where normal, but where all white that where a complete opposite of what he have on all the time. He had a black cloak on and with him had he a bag. Grandeeney had on a blue silk dress that had a black belt that she had around her waist. White high heels that matched the dress perfectly. A blue cloak that covered her face, and she had a blue bag with all that she needed.

"Yes, I'm ready. You guys?" and I took out the key and transferred us to earthland. Without a second thought, we were on Reji-island.

Reji-island was just like I remembered it to be. 'It'll be good to see everyone again.' I thought as I looked around. The Reji-Island where a green place with many flowers of all colors, something I liked. As we walked downwards to the shore, "How are we gonna come over to the main land, to Hagaron?" Asked an irritated Grandeeney. "Don't ask me!" Said Igneel, "Don't look at me!" Metalicana said. I just shook my head at them while they argued; I just found a deserted boat that laid there abandoned. "Hi, guy's, I found a boat?" I said as they came running to me a little disappointed that they didn't get finished their arguing.

"Why couldn't we just flown over?" Asked Grandeeney after a while on the sea. Me and Grandeeney, where the only once that didn't have the urgency to puck. While the two others was bending over the boat. 'Have every dragon and dragon slayer moving sickness?' I sweat dropped while thinking of that. "Why couldn't you… Think of that before?" Came it from Igneel and just a nod from Metal head. I just sat here and listen to them talk, it was just a carefree day. Whit no worry's to care about. 'It's so unusual to hear them like this.' I thought. "It's just so fun, to meddle with you two!" Said a chuckling Grandeeney, I saw them went white at that and I could hold my laughter in me anymore. They just looked at me, like they didn't know what I where laughing about. 'I can't believe they are just sometimes just like their son's.' I thought as we walked on land.

They were just more graceful when they, came to. They just thanked everyone that they were alive. "So now is it just one hour train ride, to Mongolia!" I said. "Can't we just walk, there?" came it from Igneel. "No..." answered Metal and sky in the same manor. "Guys are you coming?" I said, I were pretty tiered of them arguing over what to do all the time. 'It's not my fault that they are so protecting over for you!' said a voice in side of my head.'

I walked out of the train, as Grandeeney dragged Igneel and Metalicana behind me. I had to knocked them out our ells they would have blown the train to pieces. And I couldn't let innocents die, just because a stupid fight. After a while, they woke up with a slightest bit of a headache. "Why did you have to knock us out?" Said Igneel as he rubbed his head. "Our ells, nothing good would've happened." Grandeeney said. "Guys, no more fighting!" I said with a glare that would've rivaled Erza's. I walked back to my old apartment, while the others followed me in silence. 'It's good when they know how to be quiet.' I thought.

I went to my apartment and locked me and the others in. It looked just like I left it, but it was pink all around. 'I must do something about this color.' "Here is my home." I said. "You must do something about the color" Said Metalicana. "Don't forget to set up a portal to the dragon world, while you're at it." Reminded Grandeeney me. After a while came the next problem, "Where are we gonna sleep?" "That was a good question Igneel." I said. "What haven't you thought about that before?" asked Grandeeney, while the two others muted something. "No." I said with my head down. 'Stupid me' I said to myself.

"Why don't I go and see, if there is a big house for sale?" My face lit up at that statement, "I would love that, Grandeeney!" I ran and hugged her real tight. While I was in my old home with Metal head and flame head. She went too searched for another place, we could live in. It was quite early on the day, yet. 'I hope that, she will get a bigger house.' It hadn't taken her a long time since some two hours later she came back with good news. "I found a beautiful, house in the end of town." "Thanks, take us to it." I said, in the meantime while she were gone, we had packed my furniture and other stuff we should take with us.

The house was big, and my favorite color white, where on the house. And was beautifully decorated. The house had a meeting hall, where I could hold my meetings in. A ball room, many bedrooms for everyone, baths room, a living room. Every room was decorated beautifully, and it matched the same. Igneel's room was all out red and white, Metalicana's room where all black and blue and Grandeeneys room where a blue color that she liked, whit white borders. My room where like every other room, beautifully decorated. I had the color red, black and white in it, it wasn't quite ordinary but for me it was.

The meeting hall, was sitting places to everyone that would come to these meetings, a round table we could sit around. The living room where decorated with the usual things, a TV and something to sit on and a table and a chair to sit on when I should do paper work.

I called out Virgo to place the other things around the house. And it didn't take a long time for it to be done. "Will you guys go to the guild now?" I asked them. "Of course we will that, I can't wait to fight with them" Said Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney.

As we stood there outside of the guild, we had our cloaks on. We didn't want to be found out yet. I had to see master first. "First we go to Makrovs office." I said, they just gave a quite approval.

I opened the doors as I went through them, all that where going on stopped to look at the intruders. As we walked, I looked around the room; Levy sat with her head in her book, and didn't know what's going on. 'So typical' Gajeel leaned against the wall, as antisocial as usually. Natsu and Gray had the usual fights and Erza held her strawberry cake and hold a strict eye to those two. Mira were serving the guild members, the Rejiutsu-tribe(i don't know if i've spelled it right.) was sitting at their table looking curiously at us, whit Laxus. Two persons sat at the bar, the blonde I guessed were Sting, look at me curiously and threateningly at the same time. The black-haired guy that sat quietly on the side had to be Rouge. I could see that he was curious on who we were. 'He is so cute' I thought, I could almost feel a blush threating to show on my face. Wendy was, in a quiet corner and talked to Romeo and the Exceeds.

"Is Makrov in his office?" I asked no one in particular. "Yes~, why do you need him?" Came it from Mira. We didn't say anything we just preceded our walk up to his office. "She asked you a question." Said Natsu all ready to attack if needed. I just walked away, I could see that he wanted to act so Igneel where there to knocked him out. We just went through the doors, to Makrovs office. Everyone in the guild was surprised, that he knocked him out with one hit to the head.

As the door locked behind us. "Hi, master. Long time?" I said as I took of my cloak as did the others too.

**This chapter is kind of slow going. And now i'm sure that it's going to be RougexLucy paring. I find it is the easiest to write, in this fanfiction. **


	12. Chapter 12, The Fight

Chapter 12: The Fight.

_As the door locked behind us. "Hi, master. Long time?" I said as I took of my cloak as did the others too._

Makrov's P.O.V

I was just sitting here, looking at every single paper, that had Natsu's name inn it. At that boy can't learn. When the door opened, in came there 4 people. "Hi, master. Long time, no see?" 'Lucy.' Was the all I could think about? As they took of their clocks. "Good to have you back, Lucy. But who the hell are the others?"

Lucy's P.O.V

I just had to smile at that question; it was just the typical question to those that didn't know them and me together. "I want's to join again, what about you tree?" "We would love to join too. I can't wait to see how Wendy has grown up." "I can't wait to fight my, son again." Said Metalicana". "I've already beat my son, Natsu. Metal head, so I've beat you at that department." Said Igneel, with a glint in his eyes. "Really Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney, already fighting. STOP!" I said, and I could see that Makrov was really surprised by that. "Of course everybody can join!" Makrov said. "I'm glad to hear that, maybe more dragons come's to join." I said nervously. "Where do you want your guild marks?" I just pointed at my stomach, the same with all them. I had of course red, Metalicana had black, Grandeeney had blue and Igneel had red too.

"Shall we introduce you guys to the others?" I just answered Makrov with a nod. And we went out, and stood on the balcony on the second floor. "BRATS listen up!" Came it from Master. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, and looked up. "We got some new members, and an old one back." "Did you just call our Queen old? Old man" came it from Metalicana. It was actually funny to see every shocked face in the guild. 'Oh boy, I have to stop this.' "It's fine, what did I say to you Metalicana?" at that I could, here Gajeel spit out his drink. "Gajeel, it's nothing to be surprised over." I said.

"I think some of you know Lucy. So introduce your self's?" Makrov say's to us.  
"I'm Lucy, like many of you knows me from before, since I've been in the guild before. My magic is everything; I'm an elemental Dragon slayer, I'm also the queen over them." I said, almost everyone where surprised, even some of the dragon slayers. 'So they didn't take the letter seriously, they are gonna regret that.' I thought. And know it was Grandeeneys turn, after that Metalicana and so Igneel.

"Hi, again. My name is Grandeeney, and I'm the Sky dragon. I'm in my human form now, but I can become a dragon. It's good to see you again Wendy."

"As you already have figured out, I'm Metalicana. The iron Dragon and my foster son is Gajeel. I hope every dragon slayer is ready for a fight, with her after wards." Said Metalicana as he pointed at me. I just eyed everyone, with a smirk.

"Don't forget me." Said Igneel. "Of course not, get on with it." I said. "I'm Igneel, the fire Dragon slayer, my foster son is Natsu. I'm sorry for beating you up, but you gave me no choice." Said Igneel.

"BRATS, lets party for our new members!" Said master. As everyone began to, throw a fit, and sheered us on. I just ran to the bar and order a Smoothie. "You haven't changed a bit, Lucy." Said Mira. "I haven't?" I said. As the dragons sat beside me, and every dragon slayer came to me. "Hi, Luce. How come that the dragons disappeared all those years ago?" Asked Natsu, with a slightest bit curiously. And everybody just nodded theirs head. "Okay, I have to tell it now or ells, I won't have peace at all." "I hope you're in to a long story!"

I told everything, from my mother's death, to I found the celestial dragon, to my training, to how I became the queen and all the way to I founded a new law, the made it like, the dragon could visit or live in peace with the humans, without anyone getting hurt. While I told them, everyone listen well after what I had to say. It was quite surprising; I thought after all that Natsu would ask questions and interrupt me. "And that's how it is now and will be." I ended it with that. I could see that they had many things to think about.  
The first one to say something was Sting. "So you are saying that our Dragons are alive?" I could see that they had cried a bit, him and Rouge. "Yes, they had. I'm sorry for it, my mother hadn't a choice." "Why didn't they come together with you?" Asked Rouge, I thought a could see him blush. 'I must be seeing things.' I thought. "They had something important to be attending to, but they are on their way. Should be coming through those doors soon enough." I could see that, I was confusing them with that statement there. "Just wait and see." I said. I had right, some minutes after I had said that, they burst into the building to get me something.

"My queen. Queen" Said Wesslogia and Skidrum at the same time. "What is it you two?" I said while I turned around to see them. "hum. Are you sure that you wants to, it's about you know who?" Wesslogia said. 'Oh boy, them again. 'Can't that group take it slow, and not destroy a thing while they are at it.' I thought. "What have they done this time?" I asked them. "They destroyed a whole town, on the mission you sent them on!"  
"WHAT! Just to get something, they destroyed a whole town. Now wonder that they are called the mini team Natsu. Where is the paper work?" I said to them. "The papers are in your office to take care of." Said Skidrum. "Thank you" I said. "Here is Sting and Rouge, if you want to meet them!" I said as I pushed them to theirs dragons. That was a touching reunion, all of them cried and hugged. Since it where so long ago they were together last time and that wasn't pleasant.

"Who wants to fight?" I said, since I wanted to have some fun. "Light and Shadow you can also join Fairy tail if you want to." I said as I took of my cloak to show my dress and the fairy tail mark. "Follow me, out then." I said as I walked out of the guild. I didn't want to ruin the whole guild hall.

I stood on the other side of the road, while I could see that. First stood Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rouge. "Come when you are ready." The first that came on me was Natsu. 'Fire dragon iron fist' I just stood still, and punched him all the way over to some trees. I could feel that he was knocked out. The whole guild saw us, and was surprised. Gajeel was more of a fight, but I knocked him out straight away. I didn't want to hurt Wendy that much, or ells I would have to face Grandeeney's wrath. At sting I called out Loki the spirit and finished him off with my celestial roar. When it was Rouge's turn, I was calmer. 'I want to do this, fast.' And so I did.

"The best record." I heard Igneel said, "Of course, now I'm thirsty." I said as I went to the bar.

* * *

**Sorry, I hate fighting senses. And I'm no good writing it. And I'm getting empty for ideas for this fanfiction. **


	13. Note

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. **

**I've been out of this lately so, this became boring to write since I've got up for idea's for this story. So maybe it gonna be a while before the next chapter is coming up. **

**You can read my new story, Wizard Saints.**


End file.
